


Cult Camp

by Black_cat_nonsense



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Max POV, i mean its fucking max, language warning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_cat_nonsense/pseuds/Black_cat_nonsense
Summary: Daniel has brainwashed and is planning to murder the entire camp! It's up to Max and David to save everyone! But with David's head so far up his own ass, will Max be able to convince him that he made a poor hiring decision?





	Cult Camp

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is just a little re-write of that one scene in Cult Camp but i added Max's ~~internal dialogue~~
> 
> (alternative title for this was "Rat-punch")

"Now, don't you want to feel safe too?" Daniel asked menacingly, creeping towards Max.

Max backed away looking wildly for an exit, but he was surrounded by his purified camp-mates. Just as he brought up his arm to shield his face a cheery voice rang out, “There you are!”

David strolled up with a grin like he didn't have a care in the world. Bastard. “I was wondering were everybody had run off to.”  
“David! Oh thank god! You have to stop him, he's insane!” Max shouted. Though thoroughly irritated at his cheeriness, he couldn't help but feel relieved that David had shown up.  
“Max I have had it up to here with your bad behavior today.” David scolded, holding his hand just above his belt.  
Max no longer felt relieved. 

“But it's all right here!” Max sputtered, “Right in front of you! Proof that Daniel's actually a religious cult leader that's gonna brainwash and kill every last one of us!”

The door to the purification sauna suddenly clunked open. Nikki and Neil shuffled out dressed head-to-toe in white. “We love you, Daniel.” They chirped together, their voices sounding dull and robotic. Max shuddered. 

“Well all I see are happy faces. Great work Daniel!” David said smugly  
“Aw shucks, thanks David! Aaaaall right kids, let's start pouring that punch and prepare for ascension!” Daniel called out to the other campers  
Max could only stare as they all cheered and blindly followed Daniel over to the punch-laden tables. _That's it, I'm fucked_ Max groaned.

But he wasn't done fighting yet. As he watched Daniel begin fill Nerris' cup full of the rat-shit punch, an idea came to him. “Fine. If thinking is too hard, I'll do it Daniel's way.” He muttered to himself

Max spun around to David with a sigh. He knew what he was going to have to say for David to listen, but he wasn't going to like saying it. Max put on his best _'I'm soo sorry'_ voice and began, “David, you're right. I've been awfully mean today.”

“Aww it's okay Max! I know making new friends can sometimes be a little scary.” David reassured him, bending down to be more on-level with the ten-year-old.  
_Jesus christ_ Max barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “Well, it's just because I was scared for you.” He said innocently, scuffing the ground with his foot for good measure.  
“For me?” The confusion was clear in David's voice as he straightened himself out.  
Max almost smirked, _Time to start laying on the heat._

“I mean, it's just so obvious that Daniel is a better camp counselor than you.” Max explained, still sounding remorseful  
“What are you talking about?” David asked dismissively but his eyes shifted away, revealing he was suddenly unnerved.  
“Just look at him,” Max gestured over to were the campers were gathered around Daniel, “In one day he's managed to get everyone happy and working together, something you and Gwen could never do. Everyone loves Daniel.”

As if by fate, they all sang out, “We love you Daniel!”

Max stood smugly as he watched his counselor blink and process the information. “W-well that's good!” David stuttered  
_For fucks sake-_ ”Well good for us sure, but you? Once Cameron finds out that one camp counselor can do the job of two, he's definitely gonna let you and Gwen go.” Max shrugged

David went quiet and, if Max had to guess, was probably imagining that exact scenario. But he still didn't look convinced and Max started to panic. What MORE could he do? He tried spelling it out for David, he tried manipulating David, he had tried _everything_ on this motherfucker! He might as well throw himself into the sauna and end this nightmare of a day.

Max froze. The purification sauna, that...could work! It was obvious David didn't have a clue about Daniel, but he knew Max. And if he started spouting off some crazy shit like how much he loved Daniel, David would realize that something's very wrong. That, in turn, should force David into action and save the campers! Or maybe he'd just kill himself, but Max didn't really have the time to come up with a better plan.

As Max bolted towards the sauna he didn't feel as nervous as he probably should have. Although he refused to even THINK it, he... _somewhat_...trusted David. But if David fucks it up, which is very probable, at least Max will be high off his balls when he drinks the rat-punch.


End file.
